<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A 4-D Experience by Politzania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846550">A 4-D Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania'>Politzania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony, Eddie, and V Make Three [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(in more ways than one), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Consentacles, Double Anal Penetration, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony is in the middle, and loving it, bottom!Eddie, top!Venom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:59:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is back on the West Coast for business, and while his original plans with Eddie and Venom fall through, what they end up doing is just as much fun (and a definite learning experience).</p><p>Tony Stark Bingo: WTF</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Tony Stark/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony, Eddie, and V Make Three [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A 4-D Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts">tisfan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Name of Piece:  A 4-D Experience<br/>TSB Card Number: 4007<br/>Name of Participant: PoliZ<br/>TSB Square Number:  R5: WTF<br/>Rating: Explicit<br/>Pairing: StarkSymbrock  (Tony/Eddie/Venom)<br/>Warning/Major Tags:  No Powers AU, M/M/M Threesome, Consentacles, Spitroasting, Double Anal Penetration, Top!Venom, Bottom!Eddie, Tony in the middle (and loving it),  Multiple Hosts for Venom<br/>Summary: Tony is back on the West Coast for business, and while his original plans with Eddie and Venom fall through, what they end up doing is just as much fun (and a definite learning experience).<br/>Word Count: 2988<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846550</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Eddie.”  </p><p>“Tony!  How’d your meeting go?” </p><p>“Lousy.”  Tony scrubbed the hand that wasn’t holding his phone over his face.   “Not only was their presentation mostly smoke and mirrors, but they hit the bigot trifecta with racist, sexist and homophobic jokes.” </p><p>“Yikes.” </p><p>“No kidding. I’ve already called Pepper and told her to rescind the RFP. Anyways, I wanted to call and let you know I’m not in a good headspace for the scene we had planned tonight.”   Tony sighed — part of the reason he’d come out to San Francisco was to spend time with Eddie and V again.  “I’m really sorry.” </p><p>“Totally understandable.” </p><p>“BUT WE ALREADY HAVE CHOCOLATE FOR AFTERWARDS,”  V complained. “THE GOOD KIND EDDIE ONLY BUYS SOMETIMES.”</p><p>“Tony, would you be up to having us come over just to hang out for a bit?  Drown your sorrows in Ghirardelli?”    </p><p>The offer put a smile on Tony’s face;  Eddie was a pretty thoughtful guy.  “Yeah, that sounds great - I could use a couple of friendly faces right about now.  Hey - has V ever tried steak tartare?”  </p><p>There was a brief pause and murmur on the other end of the line before V said, “EDDIE, YOU TOLD ME HUMANS DO NOT EAT RAW RED MEAT.” 	</p><p>“That is an  exception, V — and pretty much beyond our usual budget.”</p><p>“Dinner’s on me tonight,” Tony assured them.  “Just bring the chocolate.”  </p><p>“Better order twice as much as you would normally, Tony.” Eddie’s voice dropped to a husky murmur,  “And maybe a little stress-relieving fooling around afterward?” </p><p>“I like the way your mind is working, my friend.” </p><p> </p><p>“Behave yourself,” Eddie lightly smacked V’s errant tendril with the back of his spoon. “Just because you help yourself to what I’m eating all the time doesn’t mean you can mooch off Tony.” </p><p>Tony pushed some of the steak tartare over to the edge of his plate. “That’s okay — I don’t mind sharing.”   V flicked out an incredibly long tongue and lapped it up in an instant. Since Eddie had put the possibility of sex out there, Tony’s imagination had distracted him from their meal; seeing just how prehensile V’s tongue was didn’t help.    “In fact, that’s something I’d kind of like to talk about.” </p><p>Eddie raised his eyebrows as he set his plate aside.  “I thought you said you weren’t up for a scene.” </p><p>“That’s true, but what did you have in mind when you mentioned ‘fooling around’?”</p><p>“You know,” Eddie shrugged, “a little of this,”  he made a loose fist and shook his hand back and forth in the universal gesture for a hand job,  “Or maybe some of this.”  He moved his fist up in front of his mouth and pulsed his tongue against the inside of his cheek a few times.  "V's happy to lend a tentacle or two to the cause as well."</p><p>That all sounded great, but Tony had to find out if the possibility of something more was on the table.  “Can I ask you both a question?”   When Eddie and V nodded, Tony continued,  “Have you been intimate with anyone else since you two got together?” </p><p>“Well, no, not--”</p><p>“I WAS INSIDE ANNE FOR A LITTLE WHILE,”  V interrupted. </p><p>Tony blinked in surprise as Eddie corrected V.  “That’s not what Tony meant. He was referring to sex.” </p><p>“OH.  ANNE AND I DID NOT HAVE TIME FOR THAT. WE WERE TOO BUSY TRYING TO RESCUE EDDIE.” </p><p>Tony choked on his drink as Eddie smiled fondly and caressed V’s cheek.  “And you did a wonderful job, love.” </p><p>“Hold on,” Tony said, still recovering from V’s revelation. “I thought you said symbiotes couldn’t bond with just anyone.” </p><p>“ON A LONGER TERM BASIS, THAT IS TRUE. MERGING WITH ANNE WAS NECESSARY, AND TEMPORARY. BUT YOU WERE ASKING IF WE HAVE HAD SEX WITH ANYONE BESIDES EACH OTHER, CORRECT?”</p><p>Eddie blushed at V’s candidness, but didn’t deny it; and while the images that sprang to mind definitely had Tony’s libido revving, he was distracted by the knowledge that V had been successfully hosted by more than one human.  “Yes, and I think Eddie’s already answered that,” he replied.  “But now I want to know more about how the whole symbiosis thing works - temporary or otherwise.” </p><p>“IT WAS PAINFUL AT FIRST, FOR BOTH OF US.  I WAS STARVING AND I NEARLY KILLED EDDIE.”  V’s voice and expression were remorseful, and Eddie stroked him comfortingly.  ‘BUT NOW I KNOW HOW TO WORK WITH HIS BODY WITHOUT CAUSING HARM. I CAN HEAL HIM WHEN HE IS HURT, AND I FEEL EVERYTHING HE FEELS. WE ARE TRULY BONDED. I AM HIS AND HE IS MINE.”   </p><p>The almost impossibly fond look on Eddie's face sparked a pang of jealousy, but Tony  pressed on with his line of questioning. “What about Anne? What was it like  merging with her?” </p><p>“HER BODY WAS DIFFERENT. I WAS CAREFUL NOT TO HARM HER, BUT I COULD NOT HAVE REMAINED INSIDE HER FOR VERY MUCH LONGER THAN I DID. BESIDES, WE HAD TO EAT SOMEONE WHO WAS GOING TO KILL EDDIE. SHE DID NOT LIKE THAT.” </p><p>“Can’t say I blame her,” Tony replied dryly; he didn't dare think too much about the whole cannibalism deal.  “Eddie, what’s it like for you, partnering with V?” </p><p>“Like V said, It was rough at the beginning; felt like fire coursing my veins. According to Dan, I was pretty close to total organ failure. ” Eddie grimaced at the memory.  “And then I thought I was goin’ crazy for a little bit, to be honest. First hearing his voice whispering in my ear, and then the first time I saw him coming out of my skin,  well, it was a hell of a trip. But now,”  and there was that fond look again, “V’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”  </p><p>“I can see that.” Tony pushed away his feelings of envy; he was happy that his friend had found happiness, even in such an improbably bizarre fashion.    “So, back to the whole fooling-around thing.  Do you remember what you mentioned when we last played together? What  finally pushed me over the edge?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Eddie replied slowly, “But I figured that was just, you know, part of the scene.” </p><p>“Well, yes and no. I mean...”  Tony felt his cheeks heat.  </p><p>V leaned in, his head tilting curiously.  “DO YOU WANT ME TO PENETRATE YOU, TONY?”  </p><p>Tony blushed harder.  “Yeah, I do,  but only if Eddie’s willing.  You know, as part of a threesome.” </p><p>V frowned with concern.  “BUT YOU DO NOT CRAVE PAIN LIKE EDDIE DOES.”</p><p>“That’s true.  But if you were careful, started small and went slowly, with plenty of lube...”  Tony was getting hard at just the thought.   “Eddie?  What do you think?” </p><p>He gave Tony a speculative  look. “There is one way  V could make sure you were enjoying it -- if he knew exactly what you were feeling.” </p><p>“THAT IS A GOOD IDEA, EDDIE.”  V said eagerly.  “I AM STRONG ENOUGH AND I UNDERSTAND HUMAN BIOLOGY BETTER NOW. LET ME TRY TO MERGE WITH YOU BOTH AT THE SAME TIME.” </p><p>Tony’s mouth went dry.  The idea should probably terrify him; but instead it was  strangely compelling.  Before he could second guess himself, Tony agreed. “Okay. Let’s do this.”</p><p>Eddie held one hand up, as if for a high five.  Tony did the same, and Eddie laced their fingers together.  “Ready?” </p><p> “Hit me.”    An intense tingling sensation — mostly painless — drilled into Tony's palm, then shot all the way up his arm and shoulder before settling at the base of his skull. A moment later, fireworks went off in his skull, whiting everything out for a second or two. Fighting panic and the instinct to claw at the back of his head, Tony gripped Eddie’s hand tightly.</p><p>“You okay?”  Eddie’s voice was full of concern, so Tony nodded, blinking to clear the stars from his vision.  </p><p>“I AM SORRY, TONY,” V apologized, manifesting just over Eddie's shoulder.   “THE INITIAL CONTACT IS DISTRESSING FOR ME AS WELL. BUT YOU HAVE AN EXTRAORDINARY MIND.”</p><p>“You can see what I’m thinking?”  Tony blurted out.   </p><p>“NO,”  V said, and Eddie added,   “Not really.   V can perceive the electrical impulses in our neurons, but can't interpret them in a meaningful way.  Trust me, we've tried -- it would come in handy sometimes, instead of having to talk to myself."</p><p>“I CAN TASTE YOUR FEELINGS, THOUGH.” </p><p>“You mean you feed off our hormones and other brain chemicals, like dopamine and adrenaline?”  Tony had made that assumption during their initial scene, but it was reassuring to have that confirmed, especially now that it applied directly to him. </p><p>“YES — THAT IS WHAT DOCTOR DAN SAID.”  V then looked from Tony to Eddie and back to Tony.  “WOULD YOU TWO KISS NOW? I AM GETTING HUNGRY.”</p><p>“Don't have to ask me twice.”   Eddie  leaned forward, cupping Tony’s face with his free hand.  He was a hell of a kisser to start with, and adding  V to the mix ramped things up to a whole other level, his presence channeling the sensation between both of them like light reflecting between two mirrors. </p><p>When they came up for air, Tony held up their clasped hands and asked, “So, how do we get naked if we need to stay linked like this?”</p><p>“ANY SKIN TO SKIN CONTACT WILL WORK.” </p><p>“Huh - that makes things easier.”   It took a bit more communication and attention than normal, but Tony and Eddie managed to get each other undressed.  To free up their hands, they kissed;  a tingling, fizzy sensation sparking across Tony’s lips as V repositioned in order to maintain a presence within them both.</p><p>Once they were naked, they tumbled into bed, bodies entwined.  Tony ran an appreciative hand over Eddie’s chest and stomach, which was nicely muscular and dusted with hair. Eddie in turn peppered Tony’s neck and shoulders with kisses and the occasional love bite.   “Watch where you’re putting those hickies, sunshine.  I have to go back into the office on Monday.” </p><p>“DO NOT WORRY, TONY.  I CAN HEAL THEM.”  </p><p>“That’s certainly handy.”  Tony trailed his fingers lower on Eddie’s body. “So, what do you two have in mind?” </p><p>“Well, I really like it when V spit roasts me,” Eddie confessed. “Think you’d want to join in for some double penetration?” </p><p>Tony’s pulse raced at the thought.  “And once I’m inside you, how about V has his wicked way with me — making us the double meat in a symbiote sandwich?   Assuming it wouldn’t be too much for our mutual friend.”</p><p>“I WOULD LIKE VERY MUCH TO TRY ALL THAT,” V answered eagerly. “EVERYTHING WE HAVE DONE SO FAR TOGETHER HAS BEEN GOOD FOR ME.” </p><p>“Same here. More naked making out first, though?”  Despite his bold words, Tony needed just a little more time to psych himself up for what promised to be the weirdest threesome ever.  </p><p>“You got it, handsome.”  Eddie might play the sub role in their scenes, but he had no problem taking the lead now, pulling Tony close and kissing him hard and deep as V slithered sensuously across every inch of their bare skin. Tony did his best to give as good as he was getting,  even as his own arousal climbed.  He could swear he hadn’t felt this horny since he was in his twenties; it seemed he had V to thank for that.  </p><p>“I’m ready,” Eddie groaned after several minutes of intense making out and rutting against one another. “So damn ready.” </p><p>“Me too,” Tony panted.  “Pick your position, hot stuff.”</p><p>In what Tony couldn’t help but think of as a sexy version of Twister, they shifted around until Eddie was on his elbows and knees, with Tony behind him, maintaining contact with his hand on Eddie's hip.  “Okay V,” Eddie called out,  “you know how I like it.” </p><p>A thick tendril sprouted from Eddie’s spine, pushing its way inside him without warning or preparation.   Eddie’s cry of mingled pain and pleasure, combined with the sensation that flowed through their connection sent sparks up Tony’s spine; no matter how agonizing the penetration had looked, it was clearly just what Eddie desired.  </p><p>V pumped in and out, expanding in girth to stretch Eddie’s rim unmercifully and wringing lovely whimpers and moans out of him.  After a few moments, a  tingle at the back  of Tony’s neck was followed by V murmuring in his ear, “AND WHAT DO YOU WANT, TONY?” </p><p>The symbiote’s deep bass rumble lit up every nerve in Tony’s body. “Get me slicked up and ready to join you?”  Another tendril, thin and shiny, split off the one that was ravishing Eddie and wrapped around Tony’s cock, already rock-hard and leaking thanks to the foreplay and the show.    He groaned at the contact, hips jerking forward instinctively.  </p><p>“OH YES -- YOU ARE BOTH VERY READY,”  V purred, stroking up and down while tugging him gently towards their target.   Despite V’s efforts -- including shrinking his own pseudo-phallus back down to a reasonable size --   it was still an incredibly tight fit; just this side of painful.  Eddie’s moans rose suddenly in pitch as Tony’s cock head pushed past his rim.  </p><p>“You okay, babe?”  </p><p>“Yeah, it’s just... a lot,” Eddie panted. “Gimme a moment.”  </p><p>Tony stilled, as did V, who leaned in close to Eddie’s ear and murmured encouragement; the tenderness the symbiote showed his companion warmed Tony’s heart.  Once Eddie gave them the go ahead, Tony pushed the rest of the way in, relishing the sensation of his lovers’ bodies as they began moving with him in rhythm. </p><p>“Want you to fuck my face, V. Choke me with it,” Eddie begged;  a new tendril manifested from between his shoulder blades, looping around his neck before plunging between his eager lips. Another surge of pleasure made its way through their bond; giving Tony a new appreciation of Eddie’s kinks.  It all felt amazing, but there was one step left to their plan. </p><p>As if reading his mind, V turned to him and asked, “DO YOU STILL WANT ME TO PENETRATE YOU, TONY?”  </p><p>“God yes — if it won’t be too much for you to handle. Just, take it easy on me at first?” </p><p>“I AM FINE, AND I WILL BE GENTLE.”  The tendril that had been teasing around where the three of them were joined slithered between Tony’s legs to rub slickly against his hole for a few moments before slipping its tip inside.  </p><p>Tony gasped at the intrusion, but then moaned encouragingly, “Oh yeah, V. Just like that.”  The slow, careful thrusts that resulted were just what he craved.  In counterpoint, Tony and V both picked up the pace with Eddie, who was wordlessly begging for more.  </p><p>It  didn’t take long until V was filling him up, as long and thick as he could have asked for.  Tony supposed in a way he was, with V being able to, as he’d put it, ‘taste his feelings’.  “So good,” he groaned, and Eddie hummed in agreement; they were moving nearly as one now, with V controlling both the speed and force of their intercourse.  </p><p> “SO MUCH PLEASURE ALL AT ONCE,” V growled, “IT IS A FEAST!”  V scraped his teeth over Eddie’s shoulder, leaving angry red marks and sending another wave of pleasure pouring through their shared connection.  The onslaught of sensations pushed Tony right up to the edge -- based on his desperate, muffled whimpers, Eddie seemed to be in the same boat.  </p><p>Their entire world narrowed down to the slick slide of skin on skin; Tony losing himself in the sensation  of their bodies moving together in unison. Sooner than he expected, Tony was teetering on the edge and growing desperate to come.   “SHALL WE PLAY SOME MORE,” V asked, rocking Tony in and out of  Eddie with the force of his thrusts and hitting Tony’s prostate each and every time, “OR SHOULD I LET YOU HAVE YOUR ORGASMS NOW?”</p><p>Tony was torn. He knew he’d be sore all over tomorrow morning, but at the same time, he’d never felt this kind of pleasure before; being edged expertly by someone who knew him inside and out -- literally. “What do you say, Eddie?”</p><p>Eddie whined affirmatively in reply, pushing back into Tony and giving him a shaky thumbs up.  “Okay, V.  Take us over the top.”   </p><p>Almost before the words had crossed Tony’s lips, Eddie’s whimpers erupted into a high keen, his body clenching tightly around his lovers.  V thrust hard into them both one last time, pushing Tony balls deep into Eddie and sending him crashing into the most powerful climax he could recall.  </p><p>Tony’s hands clenched on Eddie’s hips hard enough to leave bruises while V wrung every drop of his release out of him; Eddie in turn sobbed with relief as he shook and shuddered through his own aftershocks.  V held them both in a firm, reassuring embrace as they recovered from the overwhelming experience.  Tony felt one last tingle as V withdrew back into Eddie; a small part of him mourned the loss.  </p><p>“THIS WAS DIFFERENT FROM WHEN EDDIE AND I MAKE LOVE,” V mused, after stretching out a long arm to fetch them bottles of water, “ BUT IT WAS BETTER, IN SOME WAYS. THANK YOU, TONY, FOR TRUSTING ME AND JOINING US.”</p><p>“Thank you both for letting me share something so intimate,” Tony replied, still trying to catch his breath.  “It was unforgettable.” </p><p>“You make it sound like we’re never gonna do this again,” Eddie rasped, voice still rough from V’s throat-fucking.  </p><p>“I didn’t want to presume — but give me a chance to stock up on Vitamin E first, okay?” Tony teased. </p><p>“I ALSO NEED TO RECUPERATE AFTER ALL MY HARD WORK.  I AM VERY TIRED AND WOULD LIKE SOME CHOCOLATE NOW.”  V snagged the bag of Ghiradelli’s to bring it over to where they were still tangled together in the bed, then dropped his head into their laps, jaws wide open.  </p><p>Eddie chuckled as he unwrapped a piece.  “Of course, love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>